world_of_shadowfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the Shadowfell Universe
NOT FINISHED The following is a coherent timeline of the major events in the Shadowfell universe, as broken down by era. 'The Time Before Time' '--Creation: '''God speaks and creates the Material Plane (Earth), the Celestial Plane (Heaven), the Infernal Plane (Hell), the plane of Nirvana (Mechalus) and Pandemoneum (Limbo). The demiplanes also come into being. Angels, Inevitables, the Faceless and Gaia come into being. The Archangels are granted their power. The angels coexist peacefully for an unspecified amount of time, led by the seven Archangels: Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Haniel and Jophiel. '--The Moment:' Rao the Unnumbered awakens on Mechalus and views the whole of timestream, recording it in The Book. The Faceless is bound to Pandemonium by Gaia. '--The First Day:' Man and Woman are created. God tells the angels that Man is His greatest creation, and the angels are told to love Man more than Him. Lucifer disagrees, experiencing Pride, and convinces a third of the Heavenly Host to join him in rebellion. Michael desperately please with Lucifer, who refuses. On Mechalus, Rao disappears and the Twenty awaken and form the base of their laws, customs and society. '--The Celestial War:' Michael leads the Host in war against Lucifer and his rebellion. A third of the total Host is lost. Lucifer loses the war on the steps of the White Palace. As punishment, God banishes Lucifer and his host from Heaven, into the Plane of Hell. '--Fall of Man:' Haniel is chosen as the guardian of Eden, to protect Adam and Eve from Lucifer who, in an effort to pervert the "perfect creation of man", Lucifer sends up a loyal lieutenant, Virgilius, in the form of a serpant, to trick the Woman, Eve, into eating of the Tree of Good & Evil. Adam and Eve are expelled from Eden, and Haniel gives them his sword to protect themselves. Having disobeyed, Haniel is exiled. Lucifer reveals he has created, in the form of Lillith. Both Lucifer and Lillith are banished to Hell, where Lucifer is chained in a prison seals by Six Seals. 'Ancient History' '-- 15,000 BC: Most recent Ice Age Begins. '''-- 13,000 BC: Unknown builders construct Tiahuanaco, in what is now modern-day Bolivia. '-- 13,000--9,000 BC:' Qadan culture flourishes in the upper Nile region; they practice advanced agriculture and ritual burial. The first known/recorded Witch is said to have lived during this time. '-- 10,500 BC:' Kinori (extraterrestrials) arrive on Earth through doorways in North Africa. They immediately encounter Qadan civilization. Many battles occur before peace is declared. Qadan agricultural progress slows. Tiahuanacan civilization falls. '-- 10,000 BC:' Approximate beginning of widespread agriculture. Estimated date of inscriptions on stone discs attributed to the Dropa tribe (a diminuative people of the Bayan-Kara-Ula Mountains on the border of China and Tibet) describe how the tribe came to Earth in flying machines. Ancient Dropa graves contain human remains with huge heads and small bodies. Earliest estimated creation date of the Mitchell-Hedges Crystal Skull "found" at Lubaantun in the Yucutan. Hyborian Age in Europe. Earliest suspected date of the Sphinx at Giza and Osireion Temple at Abydos. '-- 7,600 BC:' Ice Age retreats. North African crops fail as climate shifts. Proto-Atlanteans spread throughout Mediterranean and parts of Central America, settle island of Thera as their Capital. '-- 7,500 BC:' Lubanntun founded in Yucatan by Atlantean settlers. '-- 6,000 BC:' The Fraal, aka the Greys, arrive in our solar system and begin their observation of humanity. '-- 5,800 BC:' The Fraal city-ship lands on Thera. Fraal begin interacting with Atlanteans, who in turn spread knowledge throughot the region. '-- 5,000 BC:' Non-Atlanteans first develop an alphabet. The first recorded Witch coven emerges in modern-day Iran known as the "Witches of Endor". '-- 4,000 BC:' Atlantean-fostered culture rises to new heights worldwide. Approximate date of discovery of metals, birth of sophisticated cities and trade and first recording of constellations. Egyptians begin placing small pieces of crystal on the foreheads of deceased person prior to mummifications. '-- 3,113 BC:' Trephination (cutting a hole in the skull) practiced by people all over the world. '-- 3,100 BC:' Lubanntun abandoned. First Egyptian dynasty founded. The first recorded instance of Necromancy practiced in Egypt. '-- 3,000 BC:' Indus Valley civilization develops complex government, writing and well-planned cities. Minoan civilization flourishes in Crete. Beginning date of Olmec calander in Central America. '-- 2,705 BC:' Warlike strangers step through the Theran Doorway and are defeated by the Fraal/Human alliance. '-- 2,650 BC:' First Egyptian pyramid built at Saqqara by kinori-trained warlock-architect Imhotep. Commonly accepted construction time of the Sphinx and Great Pyramids. '-- 2,500 BC:' According to some scholars, the approximate date of the creation of the first Vampires in Egypt or Thera. '-- 2,150 BC:' Approximate date for the destruction of Thera/Atlantis. Fraal retreat across the Atlantic to Central America. '-- 2,000 BC:' Stonehenge and other stone circles built in England. '-- 2,000--1,000 BC:' Legendary Thule civilization in the Gobi region supposedly destroyed by a catastrophe, survivors migrate to Agharti and Shambhala. '-- 1,800 BC:' Huge Silbury Mount constructed near Stonehenge. '-- 1,700 BC:' Babylonian Enuma Anu Enlil, early roots of astrology based on celestial phenomena. '-- 1,500 BC:' China unified under Shang dynasty. '-- 1,360 BC:' Akhenaton's monotheistic sun worship in Egypt after a visit from Abbaddon. '-- 1,358 BC:' Olmec "sacred almanac" initiated on August 13. '-- 1,344 BC:' Tutankhamen (who brought back polytheism) buried at Thebes; curse reading "Death comes on swift wings to he who opens this tomb" written on the doorway. '-- 1,290--1,224 BC:' Rule of Ramesses II, Pharoh of Egypt during the Jewish Exodus. '-- 1,200 BC:' Height of Olmec culture. '-- 1,184 BC: '''End of Trojan War; Illium falls to the Greeks. '-- 1,000 BC:' Huge sacrificial table built at Mystery Hill near North Salem, New Hampshire. The Lodestone is erected outside North Salem, New York. '-- 950 BC:' Approximate construction date of Solomon's Temple in Jerusalem, traditional origin of Masonic fraternity; alleged assassination of Temple master-mason Hiram for refusing to reveal Masonic secrets. Approximate time of Heracles' adventures. '-- 900 BC:' Approximate time settlers from Europe and the Middle-East established colonies in North America. '-- 753 BC:' Legendary founding of Rome by Romulus. '-- 700 BC:' Jordanian city of Petra carved out of sandstone by unknown culture. '-- 600 BC:' Approximate beginning of money with first coins in Lydia. '-- 600--500 BC:' Time of Buddha, Lao Tse, Confucius, Zarathustra, Orpheua, Pythagoras, Zachariah and Daniel; an illuminated century. '-- 586 BC:' Temple of Solomon destroyed; Ark of the Convenant lost. '-- 575 BC:' Nebuchadnezzar complete Tower of Babel in Babylon. '-- 450 BC:' Development of the twelve constellations of the zodiac in Mesopotamia, recognizing the importance of th eplane of the ecliptic through which the sun, moon and planets move. '-- 400 BC:' The druids become active in England. Astrological ideas from Enuma Anu Enlil transmitted to India. '-- 355 BC:' Plato's "Timaios" and "Kritias", earliest accounts of Atlantis. '-- 332 BC:' Last native Egyptian dynasty falls; Ptolemaic dynasty founded. Companions of Horus flee to Himalayas. '-- 315 BC:' Appoximate time "Lucien LeStraad" is turned into a Vampire. '-- 300 BC:' Invention of Mayan Calander in Yucatan, based on advanced astronomy. '-- 273--232 BC: Rule of Asoka, king of India who allegedly founded the Nine Unknown. '''-- 250 BC: Kinori settle in India. '-- 250--224 BC:' Parthians construct liquid electrolyte batteries for an unknown purpose. '-- 100 BC:' The Great Teacher of the Essenes. Essentials of modern astrology devised. '-- 47 BC:' Much of the Library of Alexandria destroyed. '-- 44 BC:' Assassination of Julius Caesar. '-- 30 BC:' Last Greco-Egyptian dynasty falls; Egypt becomes province of Roman Empire. '-- 4 BC:' Birth of Jesus of Nazareth, accompanied by various "high strangeness" trappings: three early Men in Black disguised as Wise Men, strange lights in the sky, miracles such as visits from anges, prophecy and susension of time recorded. Common Era '-- 0:' Carnation-Painted Eyebrows Society, Copper Horses, Iron shins and other secret societies active in China. '-- 30 AD:' Assassination of the radical Jesus, more "high strangeness" trappings; an eclipse, an earthquake, visitors from the sky. Beginning of the Second Age of Magic. '-- 100 AD:' Hero of Alexandria devises primitive steam-engine. '-- 125--150 AD:' Simon Margus, Menander, Valentinus and others develop Gnostic religions doctrines of esoteric knowledge (illumination). '-- 135 AD:' Approximate date Ptolemy records 1,022 stars in "Almagest"; also recorded astrological ideas from Enuma Anu Enlil in his "Apotelesmatika". '-- 150 AD:' Roman Mithraism competes with Christianity. Yellow Turban Society subdues northern China. Triad cult formed in opposition. '-- 202 AD:' China reuinified under Han Dynasty. '-- 272 AD:' Remainder of Library of Alexandria destroyed. '-- 280 AD:' George of Lydda born in Palastine. '--300 AD:' George of Lydda knighted. '--305 AD:' Sir George of Lydda slays a Dragon in the "Slavic Lands". '-- 325 AD:' Council of Nicaea in which Christianity begins to rigidify. Exorcisms are widely distributed between churches for the first time, and the first formal order of Exorcists are ordained. '-- 400 AD:' Estimated carving date of stone statues found on Easter Island. '-- 428 AD:' Uther Pendragon becomes king of Britain. '-- 426--488 AD:' Kukuclan travels throughout Mesoamerica. '-- 446 AD:' Merlyn born. '-- 448 AD:' Arthur Pendragon born. '-- 449 AD:' Moira born in Sir Ector's homestead. '-- 450 AD:' The first Lycanthropes are thought to have originated around this time in Scandenavia. '-- 455 AD:' Vandals sack Rome. '-- 465 AD:' King Uther dies; Arthur Pendragon becomes King of Britain and his adoptive-brother Merlyn his advisor. '-- 468 AD: '''Knights of the Round Table established; Sir Bors, Sir Lancelot, Sir Bediverse, Sir Percival, Sir Galahad and Sir Gwaine are the founding court. '-- 470-471 AD: Odessa Nulph, Arthur Reid, Walt Chen, Colin Fairbanks and Edgar Nulph are hurtled back in time from the year 2012; Odessa, Lancelot, Bedivere and Arthur retrieve Excalibur; Arthur, Colin, Edgar, Walt and the Knights of the Round Table fight in the Giant Wars and the Battle of Badon Hill. Moira makes a deal with the demon Mephistopheles and becomes the sorceress Morganna LeFey. Mordred born in December. '-- 492 AD: '''Arthur and Mordred mortally wound each other in battle. Morganna Le Fey destroyed by Merlyn. Sir Bedivere returns Excalibur to the Lady of the Lake. '-- 500 AD: Chinese first use gunpowder. '-- 570--632 AD:' Life of Muhammad, founder of Islam. '-- 673--735 AD:' Life of the Venerable Bede, the greatest scholar of Saxon England (and first true Supernatural scholar), whose Ecclesiastical History of England (published in 731) contained many occult and unexplained occurances. '-- c. 700 AD: '''Teotihuacan destroyed by demonfire. '-- 700 AD:' Sufi Mysticism begins. '-- 772 AD:' Charlemagne allegedly establishes Holy Secret Tribunal, which becomes the Holy Vehm. '-- 900 AD: Beginning of the Bogomils of Bulgaria, a Manicheian sect, roots of Cathari. Kinori spread throughout southeast Asia. The War of Ragnarok begins in Scandanavia between the norse gods, instigated by the demon Virgilius disguised as Loki, the god of trickery. '''-- 920--1003 AD: Life of Pope Sylvester II, who allegedly visited the Nine Unknown in India. '-- 937 AD:' Koschei the Deathless born in Scandenavia. '-- 953 AD:' Ragnarok War comes to an end as Odin is killed by the demon Mephistopheles, who acquires Odin's Ravens. Many other gods die at Virgilius' hands and the Life Tree is burned down, thus ending the Second Age of Magic. '--968 AD:' Koschei the Deathless completes ritual to transform into a Lich. '-- 989 AD:' Koschei driven from native home. '-- 1000 AD: '''Spread of Cathari Manicheism throughout Europe. Leif Ericson explores North America. Koschei the Deathless becomes the Lich King in Russia. '-- 1034--1124 AD:' Life of Hasan-e Sabbah, founder of the Assassins of Persia. Member of the Ismaili sect, Hasan seized fortress of Alamut in Daylam in 1090, split with Fatmid dynasty in 1094. Assassins flourished for next several centuries. '-- 1050 AD:' Approximate date of founding of the Order of Hospitallers in Jerusalem. '-- 1096 AD:' The First Crusade. '-- 1108 AD:' Approximate date Sufi Giliani founds Arabic school of Illuminati, Kadiri Order of Sebil-el-ward in Baghdad. Assassins infiltrate Thug cult in India. Bogomi leader Basil burned in Constaniople. Robin Hood active in England. '-- 1119 AD:' Knights Templar founded in Palestine. '-- 1140 AD:' Rapid growth of Cathari sect begins. '-- 1170 AD:' Assassination of Thomas a Becket. '-- 1178 AD:' English monkes report seeing explosions on the moon. '-- 1200--1300 AD:' House of Wisdom in Cairo, roots of the Afghan Roshaniya. Origin of the Mafia in Sicily. '-- 1200 AD:' Albigensian Crusade begins suppression Cathari heresy and several covens. '-- 1212 AD:' The Children's Crusade. Genghis Khan invades China. -- '''1231 AD:' Founding of the Inquisition to uproot Witches, Catharia Heretics and other occult entities. '-- 1244 AD:' Massacre of Cathari at Montsegur, France. '-- 1250 AD:' Hulagu defeats the Assassins of Persia. '-- 1275 AD: '''Assembly of traveling Mason guilds in Frankfurt. Zohar, second book of the Kabbalah, compiled by Moses de Leon in Spain. '-- 1288 AD:' Roger Bacon, deviser of early eyeglasses, independly invents gunpowder. The Knights Templar run across the Koschei the Deathless, now known as the Mad King and begin their war. '-- 1291 AD:' Hospitallers retreat to Cyprus. '-- 1300 AD:' White Lotus Society founded in China. Inquisition begins suppression of pagans, vampires, lycanthropes and other supernatural groups. Approximate time that the Templar Rings were crafted. '-- 1307 AD: Knights Templar acquire the Jewel of Life and confront the Mad King; Philip IV of France suppreses the Knights Templar for Witchcraft and heresies; de Molay imprisoned in the Temple of Paris. '''-- 1309 AD: Hospitalers acquire the isle of Rhoades. The Mad King is finally slain by the Knights Templar. '-- 1313 AD:' Knights Templar dissolved by papal decree. The survivng Knights flee west, into Scotland and Ireland; south into Africa and across the Atlantic Ocean to North America. '-- 1314 AD:' De Molay and others burned in Paris. '-- 1315 AD:' The Holy Grail hidden in the Temple of the Pure in modern-day Nova Scotia. '-- 1330s AD:' At the behest of Archduke of Hell Stygia, the demons Virgilius and Betelgeuse responsible for outbreak of bubonic plague (Black Death) in China. '-- 1347 AD:' Black Death reaches Europe, supposedly via Italian trading bessels returning from China. '-- 1360 AD:' Approximate date of the earliest known Satanic cults; black masses celebrated in France. '-- 1379--1482 AD:' Alleged life of Christian Rosenkreuz, ficticious founder of Rosicrucianism. '-- 1448 AD:' Beginning of the rule of Vlad Tepes, aka Vlad the Impaler, in Romania. '-- 1452 AD:' Leonardo da Vinci born. '-- 1453 AD:' Constaninople falls to Mehmet II, renamed Istanbul. '-- 1458 AD:' Abramelin's Book of Sacred Magic translated from Hebrew to French according to followers of the cult of the Guardian Angel. '-- 1470 AD:' Birth of Dante Bianchi in Florence, Italy. '-- 1477 AD: '''Birth of Leonardo Bianchi in Florence, Italy. Vlad Tepes allegedly turned into a Vampire. '-- 1478 AD:' Spanish Inquisitions begin. Many Lycanthropes flee to the British Isles, Russia or Africa. '-- 1480 AD:' Birth of Alberto Bianchi in Florence, Italy. '-- 1492 AD:' Rodrigo Borgia, head of the powerful Borgia family, becomes Pope Alexander VI. columbus sails to North America, unknowingly bringing many supernatural entities with him. '-- 1493--1541 AD:' Life of Paracelsus servant of the demon Mephistopheles and possibly the real founder of Rosicrucianism; discovers zinc around 1530; model of the Faust Legend. '-- 1494 AD:' Italian War of 1494 breaks out; Dante Bianchi leaves Florence to join the fight. '-- 1499 AD:' Second Italio/French War break out; Dante Bianchi serves in the Bulgaria/Bohemia campaign; Dante wounded and turned into a Vampire. '-- 1500 AD:' Approximate founding date of Roshaiya, Illuminated Ones, in Afghanistan. Beginning of Alumbrados in Spain and Charcoal-Burners in Scotland. Cesare Borgia has his brother-in-law assassinated. Dante Bianchi returns to Venice and turns Leonardo and Albero into vampires. '-- 1500--1550 AD:' Height of Aztec Culture. '-- 1503--1566 AD:' Life of Nostradamus, visionary prophet. '-- 1530 AD:' Hospitalers given Isle of Malta by Charles V, become Knights of Malta. '-- 1533 AD:' Incan Empire falls to Pizarro; rulers flee to Machu Picchu. '-- 1542 AD:' Roman Inquisition founded. '-- 1550 AD:' Approximate founding date of the Order of St. George. '-- 1575 AD:' Approximate founding date of British Intelligence services. '-- 1587 AD:' English colony established at Roanoke Island, Virginia; no trace of the "lost colony" found when supply ships returned three years later. '-- 1593 AD:' A spanish soldier apparently teleports 9,000 miles from the Phillipines to Mexico. '-- 1597 AD:' Anonymous alchemist seeks to start Rosecrutian-like society in Europe. '-- 1605 AD:' Rosicrucian constitution published. '--- 1614 AD:' Publication of "Fama Fraternitatis", fictional story of Rosenkreuz by Johann Valentin Andrea. '-- 1620's AD:' European settlers (the pilgrims) migrate to America, bringing many supernatural entities with them to avoid persecution. '-- 1622 AD:' Posters appear in Paris warning the Rosicrucians are "amongst you...visibly and invisibly". '-- 1636 AD:' Mikhail Romanov born in northeastern Russia. '-- 1640 AD:' Beginning of subliminal persuasion when Rembrandt embeds the word "sex" in a painting. '-- 1645--1715 AD:' "Little Ice Age" freezes much of Europe. '-- 1646 AD:' Earliest known Masonic Lodge to allow nonprofessional or "free" Masons in Warrington, England. '-- 1651 AD:' Dante & Alberto Bianchi travel to Russia. '-- 1660 AD:' Dante & Alberto create the "Legion of the Damned". Alberto Bianchi marries the vampire Hilda. -- '''1661 AD:' The Blood Uprising fails against the Legion of the Damned. Mikail turned into a vampire by Alberto Bianchi. '-- 1679 AD:' Father Sigmund Vogel encounters a "strange Doppleganger" that turned out to be a Changeling. '-- 1680 AD: '''Madame Le Voisin, innovator of modern Satanism, executed in Paris. '-- 1689 AD:' William II of Orange becomes king of England, allegedly through the plotting of the Illuminati. '-- 1692 AD:' Salem Witch Trials begin. '-- 1694 AD:' Bank of England founded. Francois-Marie Arouet born. '-- 1701 AD:' Earliest record of "operative" or professional Masonic Lodge in Alnwick, England. '-- 1714 AD:' Francois-Marie Arouet begins to learn the art of sorcery. '-- 1717 AD:' Founding of modern Freemasonry with the establishment of the Grand Lodge of London by Desaguliers. Voltaire imprisoned in the Bastille. '-- 1718 AD:' Francois-Marie Arouet becomes a full-fledged Sorcerer and changes name to "Voltaire". '-- 1719 AD:' The Hellfire Club first founded in London, England, by several powerful Sorcerers in the Aristocracy. '-- 1721 AD:' British King George I cracks down on the Hell Fire Clubs, believed to be popular Satanic cults. '-- 1723 AD:' Anderson's "Constitutions of the Freemasons" published. "Ebrietatis Enconium" and other early anti-Masonic works published. '-- 1724 AD:' Publication of the anti-Masonic "Grand Mysteries of the Freemasons Discovered". '-- 1734 AD:' Leonardo Bianchi arrives in Russia, beginning the "War of the Damned". '-- 1736 AD:' Death of the last leader of the Afghan Illuminated Ones. '-- 1738 AD:' Leonardo Bianchi destroys the Legion of the Damned; Hilda slain; Dante and Alberto separately flee Russia. '-- 1740 AD:' Mikhail Romanov swears fealty to Count Dracula in Transylvania and becomes one of his soldiers. '-- 1744 AD:' Grace Pett burns to death in her bed in a case of spontaneous human combustion. '-- 1750 AD: Hellfire Clubs continue to flourish in Dublin and London. '-- 1757 AD: '''First year of Swedenborg's "New Era". '-- 1760 AD: Dante Bianchi gifts a Daylight Ring to Alberto. St. Germain founds chemical dye factor in Holland, forerunner of I.G. Farben; disappears with 100,000 guilders. Franklin invents bifocals. '-- 1761 AD:' St. Germain discovered living in Russia. Chinese Emporer issues edict against secret societies. '-- 1773 AD:' British Tea Tax on colonies leads to Boston Tea Party protest. Alleged meeting of Meyer Rothschild and others to plan a world revolution. Suppression of the Jesuits. '-- 1774 AD:' First Continental Congress. Washinton begins training troops. Louis XVI becomes king of France. Casanova becomes secret agent for the Inquisitors of Venice. '-- 1775 AD:' Second Continental Congress authorizes naval warships, sets up secret committee to procure weapons and names Washion commander-in-chief of the new American Army. '-- 1776 AD:' Illuminati founded by Adam Weishaupt. Jefferson writes American Declaration of Independence, which is adopted by the Continental Congress. Franklin becomes ambassador to France and affiliates himself with French Masonic lodges. Opening of Freemasons' Hall, permanent headquarters of English Masonry. Cagliostro (aka Joseph Basalmo) Initiatived into Masonry. '-- 1777 AD:' Weishaupt joins Munich Lodge of the Order of Good Council. Articles of Confederation adopted by Continental Congress. Washington has mystical vision of the future of the United States while at Valley Forge. Alberto Bianchi meets Iksander in Amsterdam. '-- 1778 AD:' Franklin assists in the initiation of Voltaire into Masonic Lodge of Paris, who passes on his knowledge of the occult and sorcery shortly before his death. Masonic Convention is Lyons organizes Knights of Beneficence. Victor Frankenstein returns home to Germany, where he begins his experiements. '-- 1780 AD:' Illuminati begins rapid growth. First use of the title Odd Fellows. Order of the Brotherhood of Asia (Rosicrucian offshoot) founded. '-- 1782 AD:' Commissioning of the "Eye in the Pyramid" Great Seal; Illuminati dominate European Masonry. Casanova retires as secret agent. Victor Frankenstein successfully creates his "monster", the Flesh Golem known as Adam. '-- 1784 AD:' Bavarian Monarch Carl Theodore outlaws secret societies. Cagliostro moves to Lyons from Bordeaux to found the Mother Lodge of Egyptian Masonry. Alleged death of Comte St.-Germain. '-- 1785 AD:' Weishaupt flees to Gotha; new edict outlaws Illuminati; lightning kills high-ranking Illuminatus Lans and police find Illuminati papers on the body. Rosicrucian Order suppressed in Austria. Anonymous pamphlet appears in Germany revealing secrets of ancient Egyptian ceremonies. '-- 1786 AD:' Wisdom Lodge founded in Virginia. secret congress in Frankfort where Illuminati comdemn Lousi XVI and Gustavus III of Sweden to death. State authorities confiscate Italian Illuminatus Buonarroti's library of Masonic and subversive books. '-- 1791 AD:' The anonymous "Vie de Joseph Balsamo" first recorded link of the Illuminati and the French Revolution, appears in several European countries. First performance of Mozart's The Magic Flute, which contains Masonic and Occult elements. '-- 1792 AD:' Louis XVI imprisoned in the Templar's Temple Tower. Catherine II outlaws Masonry in Russia. "Life of Josep Balsamo" translted into English and Dutch. Frankenstein's Monster, Adam, flees Germany after a series of murders. He is pursued by Dr. Frankenstein. '-- 1793 AD:' Year one of the French Republic; the year of Terror. Louis XVI found guilty of conspiracy, condemned to death. French government kills thousands of its citizens. '-- 1797 AD:' Victor Frankenstein dies trying to destroy Adam, who vanishes entirely. '-- 1798 AD:' Illuminati scare in New England. Knights of Malta lose their island to Napolean. Rosette Stone found. '-- 1800 AD:' Napolean comes into power, allegedly through Illuminati manipulation though actually due to a deal made with the demon Mephistopheles. '-- 1815 AD:' Formation of secret societies that eventually become the Decemberist Movement in Russian Masonic Lodges. '-- 1817 AD:' Suppression of the Lodge of Jupiter the Thunderer begins. Irish immigrants force entry into Tammany Society, changing its direction. '-- 1819 AD:' American Independent Order of Odd Fellows founded. Founding of National Freemasonry, the most important of several Polish secret societies devoted to ousting the Russians from Poland. '-- 1820s AD:' Alberto Bianchi moves to London to keep an eye on his brother Leonardo. '-- 1822 AD:' Cult of the Red Dawn founded in Bavaria. '-- 1825 AD:' Decemberist movement suppressed in Russia after brief uprising. Founding of Vienna bank by Solomon Rothschild and Naples bank by Carl Rothschild. '-- 1828 AD:' Anti-Masonic Party founded, first third-party in America. '-- 1829 AD:' Illuminati decide to unite Atheists and Nihilists into Communist movement at an alleged meeting in New York. '-- 1830 AD:' Anti-Masonic conventions in Massachusetts and Vermont find evidence linking Masonry with Illuminism. Weishaupt dies. '-- 1831 AD:' Anti-Masonic Party runs Wirt for President, assuring the re-election of Mason Andrew Jackson. '-- 1834 AD:' Spanish Inquisition officially suppressed. Alberto Bianchi begins a torrid affair with Lucielle, one of Leonardo's servants. '-- 1836 AD:' Dante Bianchi kills Davy Crocket at the Battle of Alamo. '-- 1840 AD:' Alberto Bianchi and Lucielle marry in secret. Birth of Abraham Van Helsing. '-- 1843 AD:' Birth of Frederick Abberline. '-- 1844 AD:' A luminous body descends on a field near Koblenz, Germany, leaving behind a strange gray, gelatinous mass. Birth of Hiram Jones. '-- 1848 AD:' Fall on monarchy in France. Mark and Engels publish the "Communist Manifesto" (allegedly comissioned by the Illuminati) and travel to France and Germany. Spiritualism born in Wayne County, New York, when the teenaged Fox sisters communicate with poltergeists. Forteana: moon turns blood-red during total eclipse; a great comet fails to return at the time predicted; visions and "phantom soldiers" seen in the skies of France and Scotland ; Captain M'Quahae of H.M.S. Daedalus reports seeing a "huge, unknown creature" in the ocean. '-- 1849--1956 AD:' Life of Sir Basil Zaharoff, "mystery man of Europe", who made a fortune as an armaments dealer and financier by selling weapons to both sides in World War I and other conflicts. Supposedly dabbled in the occult. '-- 1854 AD:' Changelings first recorded as a separate species from Dopllegangers. '-- 1856 AD:' Lightning strikes the ground in Kensington, New Hampshire, creating a 30-foot deep well that fills with fresh water. '-- 1860 AD:' The sun is blotted out in Brazil at noon, making the day so dark that stars can be seen in the sky. Dante Bianchi travels to the United states and fights in the Civial War. Leonardo Bianchi does the same later that year. '-- 1861 AD:' Confederate states secede at the behest of vampire elite and elect Jefferson Davis president; Benhamin appointed Confederate Attorney General, later Secretary of War. American Civil War begins. Emancipation of serfs in Russia. Jacolliot writes about the Nine Unknown in Calcutta. '-- 1862 AD:' Alberto Bianchi travels to the United States and fights in the Civil War. Mikhail Romanov granted permission by Dracula to travel to America to kill the Bianchi's. '-- 1863 AD:' The Battle of Gettysburg; Alberto Bianchi flees to New York City. Mikhail Romanov becomes a disciple of Leonardo Bianchi. '-- 1865 AD:' Assassination of Lincoln; Andrew Johnson becomes president. "Booth" killed; coded message found among his effects, the code key later found in possession of Benjamin, alleged Rothschild agent. Civil War ends. Thirteenth amendment abolishes slavery. '-- 1866 AD:' Ku Klux Klan founded as a social club in Pulaski, Tennessee. '-- 1869 AD:' Jonathan Harker born in Surrey, England. '-- 1873 AD:' Wilhemina Murray born in London, England. '--1875 AD:' Madam Blavatsky founds Theosophy Society. '-- 1875-1947 AD:' Life of Aleister Crowley, the Great Beast, Golden Dawn leader and occult figure. '-- 1877 AD:' First of seven wills in which Cecil Rhoades leaves his money to establish a secret society to expand British rule throughout the world. '-- 1878--1945 AD:' Life of Edgar Cayce, visionary and trance-channeler who spoke of reincarnation, Egyptian mysteries and Atlantis. '-- 1881 AD:' Garfield assassinated. Czar Alexander II assassinated by secret society. '-- 1882 AD:' A huge chunk of ice falls upon Dubuque, Iowa. Two frog hop out of the ice as it melts. --''' 1883 AD:' A giant, dinosaur-like saurian killed in Bolivia. '-- 1887 AD:' Golden Dawn founded in London by Mathers and others. R.M. Renfield travels to Transylvannia to meet with the "elderly" Count Dracula. '-- 1888 AD:' Erica Bridges, Sam Hudson and Elijah Porter are hurtled back in time from the year 2012 and meet Leonardo Bianchi; Erica and her friends have their adventures in London and stop the Cult of the Red Dawn; Erica and Alberto Bianchi begin their bitter rivalry; death of Doctor Hiram Jones; Erica Bridges finds the Holy Grail in Nova Scotia and are travel back to 2012. '-- 1890 AD:' Biologist Yersin visits India, purportedly to receive plague and cholera serum from the Nine Unknown. Mannalike substance found on the ground in Turkey. Dracula finalizes plans to move to London. '-- 1891 AD:' Rhodes gains control of ninety percent of world's diamond supply; establishes Round Table Group. Rockefeller grant founds University of Chicago. Nikolai Tesla invents the Tesla Coil, becomes US citizen. Astronomer Henry Hulbert observs a myserious second shadow following behind Jupiter's moon IO (this shadow seen many times afterward). Renfield goes mad; Jonathan Harker chosen to replace him; Harker travels out to Transylvania that winter to meet with the "deceased Count's nephew to settle his estate". '-- 1892 AD:' Rockafeller trust transferred to holding company, Standard Oil of New Jersey. Dracula and Jonathan Harker arrive in London; Dracula and Mina Murray acquainted. Vampires begin flocking to the city. '-- 1893 AD:' Jonathan Harker confront Dracula on his true nature and is sent to Transylvania and locked in Dracula's castle. Dracula fakes Harker's death and tries to get closer to Mina Murray. Abberline hired by Sir Arthur Holmwood to follow and spy on his fiancee, Lucy Westenra, who he is convinced of having an affair with Dracula. Lucy contracts an illness not long after. Abraham Van Helsing called to London by Doctor Jack Seward to deal with Lucy's illness. Van Helsing confirms an ancient vampiric disease to be the culprit, though they are unable to save her. Lucy rises as a vampire and killed by Van Helsing, Arthur Holmwood, Quincy Morris, Jack Seward and Abberline. "War of the Dragon" begins as vampire ativity rises. Leonardo Binachi arrives on Christmas Day from America to help deal with the problem. Jonathan Harker escapes Dracula's castle late in winter and travels back to London. '-- 1894 AD:' "War of the Dragon" comes to a close when Dracula is "killed" by the combined effort of Van Helsing, Jonathan Harker, Holmwood, Seward, Quincy Morris, Leonardo Bianchi and Mikhail Romanov. Dracula's remains sent to Iceland and buried deep beneath the Earth. '-- 1896 AD:' Marconi's patent No. 7777 for radio. First "flap year" for UFOs; a wave of sightings of unidentified airships in the U.S. '-- 1899 AD:' Tesla discovers terrestrial stationary waves that can produce electricity and reports receiving signals from another planet. Alleged meeting in England at which the Morgans, Rothschilds and Warburgs become affiliated. Strange yellow worms found strewn across a glacier in Alaska. Billions of moths and flies invade Buenos Aires. '-- 1900 AD:' Tesla suggests alien beings might be living "in the very midst of us" after he was allegedly visited by a man from "another world, another time". Approximate date that Adolf Lans founds the Order of New Templars, a forerunner of the Nazi regime. One thousand die in a fire aboard a steamship in Manhattan. '-- 1901 AD:' Assassination of McKinley. Rockefeller Institute for Medical Research (Rockafeller University) founded in New York. Natives in Alaska report the existence of a huge, skyborne city. '--1903 AD:' "Protocols of Elders of Zion", an alleged plan for Jewish world takeover, published in a Russian newspaper. '-- 1904 AD:' Inexplicable darkness descends upon Wimbledon, England for ten minutes on April 17. '-- 1907 AD:' Financial panic and depression, allegedly caused by J.P. Morgan to gain support for the central bank concept. '-- 1908 AD:' FBI established. Founded of the Armanen Initiates, another proto-Nazi secret society. Gigantic, unexplained explosion over Tunguska. '-- 1909 AD:' New Zealand man reports seeing a torpedolike UFO with visible occupants who shouted at him in an unknown tongue. '-- 1910 AD:' Death of Abraham Van Helsing. '-- 1911 AD:' Exploding hailstones fall in Columbia, Missouri. '-- 1912 AD:' An intensley black object, estimated to be 250 miles long and 50 miles wide, is seen upon the moon. '-- 1914 AD:' Attempted assassination of Archduke Ferdinand of Austria by Masonic agents, followed an hour later by a successful assassination. In Russia, Rasputin is stabbed the same day, but survives. World War I begins. Both Dante and Leonardo Bianchi join World War I. '-- 1915 AD:' Alberto Bianchi join World War I. Singing of the ''Lusitania (allegedly carrying secret munitions for the Allies) by a German submarine. Ku Klux Klan revived. '-- 1916 AD:' Assassination of Rasputin. '-- 1917 AD:' United States enters World War I. Russian Revolution begins; Cheka, secret police of the Bolsheviks, founded. The "Miracle of Fatima" occurs in Portugal, as the Virgin Mary allegedly appears and gives three prophecies (one of which is kept secret by the Vatican even today). The Hoffman Institute founded. '-- 1918 AD:' Assassination of Czar Nicholas II and his family. Attempted assassination of Lenin. '-- 1919 AD:' Founding of Thule Society in Germany; Hitler recruited. League of Nationa founded at Paris Peace Conference. Meeting at the Majestic Hotel, Paris, between Wilsonian intellectuals and "like-minded Englishman" to discuss forming an organization "for the study of intellectual affairs". Royal Institute of International Affairs founded. Freud draws attention to Austrian neurologist Poetzl's experiments with the tachistroscope, an early device for studying subliminal perception. Charle Fort's "The Book of the Damned" published. Hitler joins the German Workers' Party. -- 1920s AD: 'Development of modern advertising techniques emphasizing manipulation over information. -- '''1921 AD: '''Council on Foreign Relations incorporated, founded by House Dulles, and company with the help of the Round Table Group. Marconi states he believes mysterious V code on pre WWI radio came from space. Tesla recalls seeing lights and vivid images when he was a boy. Hitler takes over NSGWP. Millions of tiny frogs suddenly appear in London. '-- 1929 AD: Death of Frederick Abberline. Dante Bianchi leads the St. Valentine's Day massacre in Chicago, Illinois. '-- 1936 AD:' Dante and Leon battle in Los Angeles, California. '-- 1947 AD:' Dante Bianchi murders Al Capone.